


Starchild

by SonglordsBug



Series: Storm of Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chris is a good daddy, Gen, jim's early contributions to diplomacy, kirk babies in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: The Kirk kids flourish on the USS Yorktown. They might make Chris' job as XO more challenging but he wouldn't trade it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike
Series: Storm of Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Starchild

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

The crew of the USS Yorktown was very surprised when their XO showed up after an extended shore leave with three kids.

The Pike kids quickly wormed their ways into the hearts of the crew. Jamie and Lexie flourished under the attention and care and soon were healthy and happy and giggling underfoot. Sam had a period of wide-eyed distrust where he clung to Chris, but as soon as he gained confidence he was getting into every part of the ship and asking questions non-stop.

It didn’t take long for all three to start calling Chris ‘Daddy’, which was more upsetting for him than anyone else.

Several of the ship’s missions were the celebrations of induction into the Federation. On one of these the twins had an allergic reaction to a local delicacy and had to be rushed to the medics. Another time the Pike kids almost derailed the whole mission by befriending the local ruler’s child and going swimming in a sacred water fountain.

Then, when the twins were ten or eleven, two things happened. Chris made captaincy. And Winona got married and rewon custody.

While Chris was ready to drop every thing, the legal snarl meant that the lawyers advised him to take his ship while they tried to get things to calm down.

Soon enough Winona headed back into the black and left the kids in the tender mercies of Frank. In protest, Sam ran away, Jim drove a car off a cliff, and Alex blew up the garage.

Jim and Alex were shipped off to live with relatives in Tarsus IV and Sam hitchhiked to Jonathan Archer’s house. Jon whisked him off to the lawyers.

That’s where they were when news of Tarsus IV reached the Federation.


End file.
